User talk:Mr. Druk
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Good Touch page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 19:23, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Grinder recipe table capitalization Hey, first of thanks for adding some info to the grinder page. I would like to know however why you changed the capitalization in the table. I have not reverted it back as of yet, but I wrote it in a way that was meant to be easily readable. The parts I had capitalized were more formula then sentence, hence the capitalization. The actual sentences in the notes sections ended with periods and did not have this capitalization pattern. I will revert to the old format unless you provide a well reasoned objection. Thanks for the help. --BoredDan (talk) 19:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) : Hi, I'm used to editing Wikipedia, where "normal" capitalization (i.e. Not Capitalizing Every Word For No Reason :-) is the rule; see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style/Capital_letters. This is considered more readable and avoids the misconception that everything is a proper name, which are capitalized. Regards, Mr. Druk (talk) 23:41, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the specific section of Borderlands Wiki:Manual of Style on capitalization gives only some more wiki specific rules, and the manual does refer to the Wikipedia manual as a more expansive set of guidlines. However the borderlands wiki manual starts out with :: “''This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles.''” ::So the question becomes, does this specific case warrant usage of capitalization. My main reason for using it was to make keywords easy to pickout. For example the words desired type are important here as it indicates that a specific part of the input effects the output. If you want a legendary weapon of type X, it's important that you see that the purple weapon in the formula must be of that type. I guess my main argument here is that there are keywords, and these keywords are important. I feel they should be either bolded or capitalized, however I felt capitalization looked less obnoxious. I'd like to hear what you think on this, and if you'd still object to the capitalization. I'm not convinced to leave it as is, but I not gonna start an edit war either :p Cheers, BoredDan (talk) 03:28, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, this is of course a matter of preference to some degree, and it's not really important to me either, but I feel that in very short entries such as "2 green weapons of desired type + 1 additional green weapon" there is no real need to emphasize anything, and capitalizing words that are not proper names and are therefore not normally capitalized disrupts the reading flow. And if nearly every word is capitalized, there is no distinguishing effect either. If there is a need to emphasize words, by convention italics or bolding should be used, but again I see no need to do that here, because the table is compact and easily understandable. Mr. Druk (talk) 09:52, October 20, 2014 (UTC)